


Sovereign Lost

by Hat_Lord_Ave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Paranormal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hat_Lord_Ave/pseuds/Hat_Lord_Ave
Summary: "Those who do not cherish life and willingly take it from others without guilt are those least deserving of it"After the murder of his family and theft of the throne by his traitorous uncle Mortimer, Belisario Eídos is set on avenging his family and taking back the throneIverlyn Frost lost her parents and most of her hearing in the calamity that followed when Bell's uncle invaded Terra Vitae. Owing Bell her life, she travels with him to find those still loyal to the Eídos name.
Relationships: Bell/Ivy, Hiromi/Dimitri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sovereign Lost

Fire, blood, and screaming. That’s what I was greeted with when I managed to make my way through the portal to the Terra Vitae. I was too late, again….“ How could this have happened? Everything Father had worked so hard to build up- It was all gone in a single night. The pain of having my wings ripped off and the blow to my head couldn’t distract me from the horror I saw before me  
Making my way through what was once a lively town, I saw him. Uncle Mortimer, the one who started all this terror “How could you? Why?!” I’d long since tried to hold back my tears, and the now flowed freely. Father had loved our family, and this world “My mother YOUR SISTER!! Who could you kill her and the others? Have you no love for your family?!” He only laughed at my face “family? You and those spineless fools?? Don’t make me laugh! I’ve never considered the Eídos family, not since they took what rightfully belonged to my family and started spouting all this nonsense about peace, and coexistence! As if!! We’re demons Belisario, and demons exist to torment humanity!”  
he materialized a spear in his hand, bringing his arm back to throw it at a young girl, probably only a few years younger than me “NO!! PLEASE STOP!!” but my words fell on deaf ears as the girl was impaled, and the spear promptly rematerialized by in my uncle’s hand as he moved on to continue his bloodbath.  
If only I wasn’t so weak! I could’ve done more...I should’ve done more! That’s when i heard it, the faint gasping breath of that girl. I dragged myself through the debris and corpses to her side. How was this possible..? She should already be dead! If i was at my full strength then maybe I could heal her but…though I’d been doing me best to ignore it, my own injuries would likely be my own end  
There was….there was one way, a way to help both of us. The only problem with this new solution was its permanence. It was dangerous, to say the least, and there was no way to undo it once it was done. I was pulled from my thoughts by a weak hand, reaching for me, and those eyes, they were weak but there was still a tiny flame flickering behind them. Those were the eyes of someone desperate to live. This young human girl had so much resolve, much more than myself. 

I had to try

~~~~~~~

  
I couldn’t hear anything, I hadn’t since earlier when I got separated from mama and papa in that explosion. Then all of a sudden there was pain. It hurt! It hurt so bad! It wouldn’t stop! I think I fell asleep for a little bit. I didn’t remember laying down on the ground. Something’s coming closer now? A boy, a kid like me. Maybe...maybe he can help. He comes closer, and i reach for him. ‘I want to live’ is what I want to tell him  
This boy took my weak little hand in his own. It was warm, so warm, and I was oh so cold, and everything hurt so bad. And then I could hear again. Not everything, only him. I heard him sigh, it sounded like he was hurting too “there’s a way, I can save you, but it will be dangerous, and it won’t work by force” I could live? That’s what I want more than anything. I tried to tell him so but my voice wouldn’t work. “You don’t need to talk! Save your strength” he was worried, I could see it in his eyes.  
He squeezed my hand a little tighter “you have a very powerful soul for a human, maybe even stronger than mine. If I were to link our souls, we could share each other’s power, and that should be enough that I can save us both” I could help him? I could still live and help this boy live too? Of course that’s what i wanted! I wanted to scream the words ‘yes! I’ll do it’, but while my lips moved, no sound came out. I think he could tell what I wanted to say cause he smiled a bit  
“I’ll do my best, for you, and for me” and then everything went dark  



End file.
